


Prince of the Flowers

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BaekXing, Baekhyun isn't, Happy Ending, M/M, a ton of flowers, i think this is the cutest thing i've ever written, side chankai, so cute, the fluffiest, this is a lot of fluff, yixing is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Baekhyun always wanted to be a prince and live in the castle, but it took a real prince to show him that he was always one all along.





	Prince of the Flowers

Ever since his youth, Baekhyun wanted to be a prince in the castle on the other side of his city. He sat on the hill next to his house when the sun was setting, starting from the age of five, he watched the sun set behind the castle. Sky inked with purples and pinks, oranges and the sun a vibrant blood orange that casted a shadow on the tall castle spires. The sun made the water of the moat glitter in an orange hue, it all looked so peaceful to Baekhyun.

It was somewhere he wanted to be. Sitting in his room on his bed stuffed with feathers and silk blankets, overlooking everyone from his window with a golden crown sitting on his head. It was an impossible dream, since his mother and father were simple merchants in the town just down the hill, but he dreamed large. He got up and walked inside his house, swinging open the rickety wooden door that seemed too heavy for his five year old body and stomped in.

Shoes clicking against the wooden ground as a wide smile appeared on his lips. “Hi mom, dad. How was the village today?” He asked politely, sleepy droopy crescent eyes focused on his mother dumping carrots into the stew pot. “Good, honey. I sold a lot of clothes, father sold a lot of flowers.” Flowers, Baekhyun loved flowers, but his father grew the prettiest ones he had ever seen. Baekhyun helped assembled the bouquets that were wrapped in brown paper, loosely tied together with light brown twine. Pink and blue Annabelle hydrangeas, pastel pink tea roses, white Jackson & Perkins hydrangeas, pastel yellow lilies. Baekhyun adored that bouquet, but the bouquet of roses happened to be his favorite by far. It was all different kind of roses, countless ones that his father hated to grow because of the thorns. Baekhyun convinced him though that they were the best, they were definitely the prettiest.

“Oh good. Mom, how do I become a prince and live in the castle?” His mother stopped cold in her chopping of the cabbage. Her back was facing Baekhyun, but the knife against the wooden chopping board was stopped short. “Baekkie.” She turned around slowly, giving him a sympathetic smile that he was used to when they were two silver coins short of a muffin or when he couldn’t fit into a robe he liked. “Yes?”

She walked over to him and took a seat in the squeaky chair next to him. She let her hand rest gentle on his back, rubbing it with a faint tone. “Only royal people go live in the castle, royal people marry royal people. You, my dear, are not royal. I’m sorry honey, you can’t be in the castle.” Baekhyun’s mouth curled into a sad pout, but he didn’t let his mother’s words kill his dream. He dreamed so far and wide for any child, and usually children let their dreams die after they find there is no way it could be done, but not Baekhyun. His want to live in the castle and be at one with the people he will grow up with ignited his passion.

At fifteen years old, he was finally granted permission to help his father tend to the flowers. At fifteen he found his nature was to be snarky, sassy, outgoing, a rebel, but he still dreamed of being a prince. He roamed through the village now with his best friend Chanyeol, who was like a baby deer to Baekhyun. They both stared up at the castle from the barrier of the moat, eyes full of wonder of what could be behind the drawn gate bridge.

Chanyeol had a dream to be in the castle too, but he didn’t want to be a prince like Baekhyun. Chanyeol dreamed to be a knight, he wanted to joust and defend his kingdom that he was fond of. As far as patriotism goes, Chanyeol had the most. He was very outspoken and knew about war, strategies and tactics, plus it helped that his father owned a farm and he was trained to ride a horse since he was old enough to.

They sat in Baekhyun’s garden, next to the roses with two knives and picked roses. Baekhyun wanted to wear a crown on his head, it was a deep dream of his and since he had plenty of twine and roses to spare, he decided to make a rose crown. His favorite roses were Rosa ‘Ingrid Bergman’ red roses since they were full and the red matched the color of crimson silk his mother talks so highly about. He nicked the thorns off  the roses as he listened to Chanyeol explain in great detail about a beautiful boy he saw in class today. School didn’t matter to them, they liked literature class though since the era brought them beautiful stories of love and romance.

Behind being a prince, Baekhyun dreamed a love so epic it could be a story that could entertain readers for decades. The boy’s name was Jongin, according to Chanyeol, his skin was kissed by the sun, pouty lips that Chanyeol could write poetry about (his own words), overall Chanyeol had nothing but good things to say. Baekhyun only smiled, making the rose stems meet one another or cutting them short in order to make the crown full. He cut his light brown twine to wrap it around the stems, knotted tightly. “Talk to him, Chanyeollie. If you’re so fond.” He spoke quietly and simply, too focused on making sure his crown was full with roses. His lithe fingers brushed over the petals to stop them from overlapping one another. “Oh, I can’t do that, he looks far too shy.” Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, lifting it to look at Chanyeol.

“I was far too shy, you should speak to him, I’m quite sure he would adore you.” Baekhyun carefully lifted the crown with a pleased smile on his pink lips, pads of his fingers grazing over the petals, humming happily at the smell. “What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Chanyeol asked now, admiring Baekhyun’s new creation. “His loss. I doubt it though, you said Jongin, is it?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol for confirmation which he got with an excited nod “you said Jongin was looking at you too.”

He lifted the crown onto his head. It was just a few inches too big, it hung back on his head and the crown hung just above on the back of his neck, sitting comfortably on the start of his hairline. His fingers combed through his black hair to push it away from the roses and smiled when Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up. “Make your dreams come true, Chanyeol. Don’t let this boy get away.” He spoke quietly, looking at his friend. “Will do, prince Baekhyun.”

 

He was eighteen now, freedom tasted fresh on his tongue as school ended, he moved out of the too crowded house to an even more crowded house with the two other eighteen year old boys who happened to be dating. He grew into his looks, cherub cheeks that were always a rosy pink against his porcelain skin, sleepy droopy crescent eyes remained the same, but his hair was thicker with a feather like touch to it.

His pink lips grew a supple cupid’s bow, and his hands grew into the prettiest ones everyone recalls seeing. He was short in stature, he was teased by it by Jongin and Chanyeol. Chanyeol was gangly now, tall with thin pretty bowed legs, milky complexion and shaggy brown curly hair, wide eyes, reddish lips that were averagely full, large hands and a goofy grin on his lips at all times. Jongin grew from lithe and petite to toned and muscular. Chanyeol made it a point to compliment every feature of Jongin. His sun-kissed bronze skin was the same, thick black hair always combed into a left part, eyes wide and fond, full pink plush lips, toned biceps and abs with thick dancer thighs. Baekhyun and the other two lived in their new house in the city, tight and compact but they made it work.

He still made crowns, in fact he had his own rose garden at his parents house that always remained untouched. He grew all kinds of roses, sold them all except for his precious Rosa ‘Ingrid Bergman’ roses, those went to his crowns. He sat comfortably on his couch, reading through a tattered book as Jongin and Chanyeol walked through the door with paper sacks. “Baekhyun, wanna go to the river?” Chanyeol asked.

The river was the new hang out they had besides the hill next to Baekhyun’s parents house. Jongin liked the river, it was a place he could dance in front of them without worry of anyone seeing. Jongin didn’t want to be a knight, or a prince, he wanted to be a dancer. He wanted to dance in the castle’s ballroom. They both supported him and he supported them back. “Yes, you guys can go ahead though, I have to pick up a new flower seed and some extra twine.” Jongin nodded shyly, helping Chanyeol put away the loaves of bread, soup ingredients, new books, and lastly a few new pieces of clothes.

Jongin and Chanyeol walked out in their white shirt, and plain brown pants. Baekhyun had a reputation to obtain in the merchant community, he put on a deep red jacket, stopping at his wrists, buttoning it over the white shirt and changed out of his casual pants into his nicer black ones. He combed through his hair and grabbed his new rose crown, slipping it on his head. He was teased for it from a few people, but nothing stopped him from wearing his crown with pride. He walked out of the house, letting the rickety wooden door slam behind him. He pulled out a single key and locked it, stepping down on the cobblestone road into the merchant district. It was a few carts or tables underneath tarps, people dressed in similar attire.

He saw his mother selling the finest clothes on the street, and his father next to her. He took over the flower business for him since he was getting old, but despite that he refused to let his wife be alone. He waved to them with his fingers, smiling politely. His seed distributor was next to the castle, just a few blocks away from the merchant district. He walked along the road, carrying a tune quietly to not disturb anybody around him. He turned down the street past the buildings and saw his vendor. The vendor had another customer though, a man dressed far too fine to be just anyone in the streets.

He stood beside the man who was speaking to his vendor. His creamy skin  was adorned in golden fabric that Baekhyun thought was silk, black cuffs on the suit jacket. It’s three gold buttons were buttoned, showing his toned chest that shined beneath the setting sun. Black slacks fitted to him perfectly, hair gelled and styled. Baekhyun meant to look at the seeds, but instead he was attracted to the man next to him. His eyes were completely soft and fond looking, thin pink lips spread into a grateful smile as he listened to the vendor named Sehun ramble on about gardenias. His hands were crossed politely in front of his body, hands holding one another. He didn’t know how long he had been staring until he heard his vendor speak to him, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Baekhyun?” He shook himself out of his thoughts “h-hi, Sehun. Have any amaranthus for me today?” His voice wavered at first, but he focused shortly after. “I do, hold on, it’s just over here.” Sehun stepped out of the booth, Baekhyun’s lithe fingers grazing over the seeds. “Your crown is pretty.” The voice next to him was so kind and gentle, it made shivers roll up his spine. He looked up to see the kind gaze focused on him, Baekhyun met his gaze, nodding sheepishly with a smile on his lips. “Thank you.” The man nodded, lifting his hand out he grazed the petals with a gentleness only Baekhyun had. “I love flowers, I’ve never seen a crown of them, and I wear a crown everyday.” Baekhyun’s lips were parted in disbelief. “You wear a crown everyday?” The man nodded with a happy chuckle leaving his lips.

“My apologies, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m prince Yixing, and you are?” Baekhyun felt his heart stop in his chest as he saw the pretty hand extract to shake his. “Prince? You’re prince Yixing? Wow, no one told me the prince would be so pretty,” he paused, eyes wide. “Sorry, um, I’m Baekhyun, flower merchant.” Their hands met in a polite handshake, small electric sparks flooding his body as the prince chuckled. “Thank you. I’ve heard about you, I should’ve known it was you. My servant, well not servant I don’t like to call him that since I don’t make him serve me, my friend informs me of a man who wears flowers on his head like a crown. Sells the prettiest flowers as well.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks were hot, he nodded with a giggle escaping his lips. “That would be me.” Sehun came back with a bag of Amaranthus seeds, handing them to Baekhyun. “Ten silver coins, please.” Baekhyun went to his pocket of change but Yixing took his hand and made it freeze. “No, I got it. I’ll come by to see your flowers, tomorrow perhaps?” Baekhyun nodded, watching a gold coin fall into Sehun’s palm. “I’ll be waiting, Prince Yixing.”

 

Baekhyun was breathless by the time he got to the river, he forgot his other errand entirely, his hand clutched the bag of seeds and flower crown gentle. He tiptoed his shoes off, stripping off the red jacket as he waded over to the rock in the middle of the river the couple sat holding hands at. “Guys! I met the prince! I met THE prince! Yixing! He’s pretty, beautiful, he wants to see my flowers tomorrow!” He yelled, not looking at the shocked reactions as he hoisted himself on the rock. “You what?” Jongin asked quickly, hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I met the prince, I met him. He’s heard of me from his friend behind the castle walls, that I wear flowers on my head and sell the best flowers he’s ever seen.” He didn’t care that he had forgotten his twine, he could pick it up in the morning, his heart was beating a 100 beats per second in his chest, rattling uncontrollably.

“Baekhyun, you met the prince?” Chanyeol asked now, eyes wider than usual, like they could fall out of his sockets. “I did, I did. He’s coming by tomorrow.” He breathed out now. His eyes met Chanyeol and Jongin’s happy excited ones, he smiled up at them as a giggle left his lips. He fixed the crooked rose crown on his head, leaning onto Jongin’s shoulder, sitting between them. “Centifolia roses would be so nice on him, also light pink phlox flowers. Perhaps a peony, or a dahlia, snapdragon, or a camellia flower. All light pink though, he would look lovely with light pink. Maybe even something as simple as an aster… No, he has too much elegance and beauty to be something as simple as an aster flower. I think either a centifolia, or a snapdragon would do him justice.” He went on dreamily, eyes closed as the couple chuckled. “You’re already smitten. Smitten with royalty.” Chanyeol deadpanned, yelping out at the slap from Jongin if Baekhyun had to peg the skin to skin slap.

“I think it’s sweet, centifolia roses you say?” Jongin hummed out. Baekhyun liked Jongin better than Chanyeol sometimes, Jongin was sentimental and sensitive where Chanyeol had too much masculinity for him to relate to in certain occasions. Today, Chanyeol’s testosterone was overwhelming him, so he did what he always did, focused on Jongin until the other got off his peacock parade. “Yes, centifolia. I have them in my rose garden.”

Jongin smiled down at Baekhyun, balancing himself off the rock. “Okay, well let’s go choose the best ones, bother your mother for some twine and we’ll make a bouquet specifically for the prince. You make your special order bouquets overnight, don’t you?” Baekhyun nodded, grinning now as he hopped off the rock, wading over to the shore and grabbed at his red jacket. He saw Chanyeol stumbling along behind, courtesy of Jongin helping the human baby deer balance in the steady stream.

They walked, he listened to Chanyeol and Jongin take turns about their eventful day. Jongin mentioned running into a few people as they ran around town, tried Lady Kim’s pork bun stew for lunch. Baekhyun hummed at that, Jongin’s mother made the best pork bun stew he could ever imagine, all comfort peasant food. He liked that, he found himself never wondering about castle food, he would miss the food of the village too much if he really let his mind wander.

They climbed up the hill, both Chanyeol and Jongin greeted Baekhyun’s mother with a cheerful “Evening, Lady Byun.” They walked to Baekhyun’s private garden, a center for all his roses was in the back. The tall and striving centifolia roses were in their full bloom as Jongin explained to his mother about the circumstances to which she offered her best twine. Baekhyun’s fingertips ran along the pastel pink petals, a comforting smile rested on his lips as the soft feeling of the petals danced against the pads of his fingers. He knew they would compliment Yixing’s creamy skin, the only flower suitable for a prince would be something as dashing and beautiful, full of elegance was a rose. He snipped off the best looking ones as well with a few pastel pink snapdragons to fill the spaces as his mom came out with white twine that wasn’t ratty on the sides like brown twine. He wrapped it in a brown parchment paper, tying it off with a perfect bow that had equal tails to the ends. He smiled down at the bouquet, prepared for his day tomorrow.

 

The bouquet was hidden in his crate, new brown twine rested on the table with his work station of parchment paper. It wasn’t hot today in the midst of noon, customers came everyday and as usual, sunflowers went by fast. People loved sunflowers, an elderly woman once told him that sunflowers reminded the villagers of another sun to come tomorrow, another day of joy and hope. He found that poetic and beautiful, so he didn’t mind that sunflowers ran out quickly.

Next flowers to go would Lily rhodopheum, yellow and curled at the bottoms with brown speckles across the more coarse petals. They reminded Baekhyun of church bells that chimed during weddings, and for that he had a wedding bouquet package for the bride, he adored weddings. He stood now, making a bouquet of carnations and hydrangeas of pink and purple with a few white peony’s speckled in between to give it variation. He wrapped the parchment around it, tying the twine around it and flashed the customer a smile. “Thank you, 10 silver coins, please.” They dropped the money into his palm, walked off with a wave as they bowed their head to sniff the flowers.

Baekhyun adored when he saw his customers do that, he didn’t have much time to adore as he saw the prince in front of him. He was dressed in a white jacket similar to the one from yesterday except the cuffs were gold silk. White pants now instead of black and he smiled so warmly at Baekhyun that he felt like he would have swooned. Instead though, he cleared his throat and flashed his biggest grin.

“Good afternoon, your highness. I’m shocked you came, but I have a bouquet already made for you.” Yixing looked pleasantly surprised, Baekhyun squat down to his crate and pulled out the flowers, fixing the petals. “Shocked? Why’s that? Didn’t think I would keep my word, Baekhyun?” Yixing’s words held no bite as Baekhyun shook his head, analyzing the flowers for any petal fatalities and much to his delight, they were all in good condition. He stood up and held out the flowers. “No, not at all. I believe you’re one to keep your word but I can imagine the obligations of being a prince can be overwhelming.”

Yixing grinned down at them, lifting the bouquet to his nose and inhaled the sweet floral scent of the centifolias and snapdragons. “This is beautiful, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun sighed happily at the contrast of the pastel pink color to Yixing’s appearance, it made him look all the more regal, and all the man needed was a crown. Baekhyun had his rose crown on as always, so he wondered why Yixing never wore his into the city. “I thought light pink would suit you well. I suppose I was right, your highness.” Yixing hummed, holding the bouquet against his chest. “What made you think that?” Baekhyun giggled now, looking down at his flowers. “You’re beautiful, your skin tone just seemed to match with a pink. Like your lips, they match your lips.” His face was hot, up to the tips of his ears. Teeth sinking into his thinner bottom lip through the wide smile.

He felt warm fingers lift his chin to look at Yixing, a shaky breath leaving his nostrils. “You’re beautiful as well, red is a splendid color on you. I’ll be back tomorrow, I’d like another one of these if possible. What’s the price for this one?” Baekhyun very gently shook his head. “No price, your highness. I’ll have another prepared.” Yixing smiled down at him, removing his fingers while the pads of his fingers grazed along Baekhyun’s chin. “Tomorrow, I’ll pay, no refusals. Good day, Baekhyun.” They both bowed to one another as he watched the prince walk off, a dreamy sigh leaving his lips in content.

The rest of the day was boring, but his chin tingled from where the prince touched him with the gentlest touch. He wondered if he should add light pink orchids to the bouquet along with the snapdragons, or a few spots of white to mix up the colors and make the pinks seem more vibrant. He decided against that quickly though, Yixing made the bouquet vibrant enough by holding them. He was closing up shop when Jongin and Chanyeol appeared, the clumsy hands fixed the tilting rose crown on Baekhyun’s head. “Did he come?” Jongin excitedly asked and squealed when Baekhyun nodded. “Did he like it?” Baekhyun nodded once more.

“He’s coming tomorrow. I’m going to add the pink orchids. He held my chin today.” Chanyeol pat his back. “Not to sound rude again, but you sound smitten with royalty. You know they can’t marry commoners.” Baekhyun’s back straightened, looking at Chanyeol with a sad look on his face. “I know, but I’m not going to jump ahead. He will probably just be an interested customer before he realizes it’s just another person selling flowers.” Jongin hit Chanyeol on the arm, giving him a scolding look. “You killed his dream, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s head turned to the castle, where he so longed to be, but he wanted to be next to Yixing now.

It was dumb, really. To have a crush on a prince that he just met Baekhyun thought. He couldn’t ever have the prince to himself, and he didn’t know much about him either but natural attraction sparked in him. The prince would most likely marry someone royal as his mother told him in his childhood in an attempt to gently let the dream down so he wouldn’t be faced with the harsh realities of it.

He ignored as he grew up that not one commoner like him had ever seen inside the castle walls. No one could recall seeing anybody go in, only coming out. He ignored that balls were thrown for royalty, and that members of the throne would either make an appearance on the castle borders where speeches were given or walking around the merchant areas in rare times. His dream was always wide, it was always big, but he didn’t realize how far fetched it was until he met the prince himself and now longed to be in the castle next to him. Chanyeol’s words of truth seared into his heart, and he didn’t know how it happened, how he finally managed to listen to those around him telling him to not rely solely on this dream to come true. His dream wilted now in his heart, his fingers clutched the stems of his crown, pulling it from his head. “No, he’s right. It’s all a far fetched dream, it always has been. I’ll always be the person who sells flowers. Come on, I need to prepare tomorrow’s bouquet for the prince.”

 

The next day he went without his rose crown, in fact he left it at the river that evening, sitting on the rock. He wanted his dream to live on somewhere happy, somewhere they went to forget all the struggles of living life. He realized it was rather empty inside to live without a dream, and uncomfortable to have nothing on his head. But he wasn’t going to be a prince, he didn’t need a crown of red roses to remind him of such. He sold his flowers, sunflowers, lilies, blue tulips going out quickly today. Carnations, orchids, snapdragons, he was wrapping bouquets faster than he could manage. It was until he saw the familiar but new face of the prince standing before him. A deep royal blue shirt buttoned up except for the top two, black slacks, and this time the golden crown rested on his head.

Diamonds were engraved into the accessory, and he looked stunning, Baekhyun smiled wry up at him as he grabbed the bouquet delicately. He handed it to him. “I added orchids. No price.” Yixing blinked at him for a few moments. “Not to overstep, but where is your red rose crown?” Baekhyun pursed his lips in a line, head tilting to the side. “I got rid of it, your highness.” Yixing looked to his castle, lips in a line as well and he turned back to Baekhyun. “Walk with me.” He dropped two gold coins on the table, sliding them into Baekhyun’s jar. “You don’t have an option, walk. Take your money jar along.” Baekhyun looked at him in shock before grabbing the money jar and walked down the cobblestone road with the prince.

“Why did you discard the crown? You looked beautiful in it. You look beautiful in it now, but the roses suit you so wonderfully.” Baekhyun smiled shyly, keeping more to himself. He shrugged, looking down at the ground. He saw Yixing’s hand reach out for the lithe one, lacing their fingers together delicately. “Tell me, please.” Baekhyun’s eyes met the kind gaze of the other, he looked at Baekhyun like he saw the world in him, and it made his heart lurch in his chest. “I had a dream, to be in the castle as a prince. I’ve always wanted to be a prince, I remember sitting on the hill at my childhood home and watch the sunset, and wonder what the city looked like from within in the castle spires. You see, I ignored the warnings of everyone though of the repercussions of having such an out of reach dream.

I started making the crowns in my adolescent years when I was allowed to handle the flowers myself. Meeting you though, I see now that the life for a castle only allows those of royalty. I, obviously, am not a royal person. I’m the person who lived in a delusional dream land, known as the flower merchant, and wore a crown of roses on my head. I left them at the river where my dream can live on.” He didn’t know when tears fell down his cheeks, he wiped at them with haste by using the back of his vacant wrist that was holding the jar. His hand was squeezed with a comfort, thumb brushing against his knuckles that made his heart stop in his chest. “Lead me to this river, I don’t want your dream to die, darling. You’re a prince in your own way. Prince of the flowers. Please, lead me to this river, I want you to be happy, and wear those beautiful roses on your head.”

Baekhyun complied and led him to the river. To his surprise, Yixing suggested wading into the water with him. They reached to the rock and crawled on it, Yixing took the crown of flowers in his hands, smiling down at it and then up at him before gently resting it on his head, fluffing out some of the petals to rest comfortably in his hair. “Tell me more about you, prince of flowers.” Baekhyun felt much better, a genuine smile was returning to his lips as he nodded. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, I enjoy sunsets, dogs, good stews, sleeping but I wish I had a more comfortable cot.

I have two friends Jongin and Chanyeol, who are madly in love. I hope to attend their wedding one day. I sing, I also like fashionable clothes, flowers obviously. My favorite time is when it’s raining because it smells so wonderful on the ground, plus it makes the river roar, and when the river moves fast it’s beautiful against the rocks. Your turn, your highness.” Yixing had a wide grin on his face, his fingers were playing gently with Baekhyun’s. It was making his heart race in his chest, and bravely he laced his fingers with Yixing’s. “I’m Zhang Yixing, and please do call me Yixing from now on, no more addressing me by your highness.

I don’t want to know you in that way, you’re not beneath me, Baekhyun. I like rainy days as well, I sing too, but I mainly dance. My friend’s name is Minseok, he speaks highly of my city, and I adore my city. I also like to sleep, and I’ve never had a stew of what you speak of, just roasted pig served in rich savory sauces. I love dogs as well, and sunrises are prettier across the city, by the way.” Baekhyun’s cheeks were starting to ache by the smile on his face. “Sounds like we have a lot in common, Yixing.”

They talked about everything they could think of, and Yixing had so much in common with Baekhyun it made his heart swell with warmth. They were cuddled into one another on the rock, Yixing had his arms around the smaller, hands resting on the toned stomach and Baekhyun in between his legs with his head rested against his shoulders. Two crowns next to one another, one made of gold and one made of roses. It was unlikely, but Baekhyun didn’t want to think about it too hard and make the mirage like moment fade. They untangled from one another when it was time to part, and Yixing promised a visit tomorrow as he kissed Baekhyun’s hot cheek, to which he said he’d be waiting.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol were wide eyed as Baekhyun recounted his experiences, a new fresh rose flower crown on his head as they stood at his merchant booth. The bouquet specially made for Yixing in his secret crate, wrapping flowers. “Maybe I was wrong, maybe you can be smitten with a royal. He certainly sounds smitten with you.” Baekhyun giggled at that, turning to meet Chanyeol’s genuine goofy smile. “I hope so, he’s lovely. Oh! Oh there he is!” Yixing approached the table. “Yixing, this is Jongin and Chanyeol, Jongin and Chanyeol, prince Yixing.” They both bowed after shaking his hand, giving time for Baekhyun to get out the pastel pink bouquet and hand it to the other. “Pleasure to meet you, Baekhyun, mind if I borrow you for a moment?” He turned on his heels, “can you two run the table, please?” They nodded, and Baekhyun found his hand in Yixing’s easily, like it belonged.

“I have to confess something to you.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed, looking over at the prince. “Yes, Yixing?” Yixing smiled fondly over at him, eyeing the new fresh crown against his black hair before meeting the gentle eyes. “I knew who you were. I looked out my window one day and saw you speaking to Sehun, the crown on your head attracted me to you. I waited everyday until I learned you only came to see the vendor on Saturdays.

I timed it to meet you, I made Minseok seek information on you, and now I’m so glad I finally met you. I’ve been taken with you since I laid eyes on you.” Baekhyun was so caught up in Yixing’s words, he didn’t notice the drawn gate was dropped in front of them over the moat. “Allow me to take you to a special place to me, you took me to the river, and now I want to take you to my place.” Baekhyun turned his head to see the castle, but in front of the castle was an overwhelmingly large garden of nothing but green hedges and small white carnations in the bushes. His eyes watered as they walked across the wooden bridge, his hand squeezing the other’s so tight that he was shocked it didn’t melt together.

Once they entered, stepping onto the neatly cut green grass, the gate went up and shut them in. His eyes were agape, taking in the sights. He didn’t imagine the castle grounds obtaining a garden, just the entrance to the castle. There was a single cherry blossom tree that swayed in the wind, blowing the pastel pink flowers into the air. “Pink, pink flowers like the ones I give you.You’re perfect, no wonder I’m so smitten.” His words were barely above a whisper. Yixing nodded, squeezing the hand in his with a kiss to the hot cheeks. “That’s when I knew you and I were meant to be.”

They sat beneath the tree how they were on the rock, Baekhyun’s hands resting gently on the prince’s thighs, lips parted happily at the bouquets beneath the trees. “Make me a crown like yours from my roses, please.” Baekhyun nodded “I’ll need a knife.” He got what he needed and soon went to work, humming lowly as Yixing left kisses to the back of Baekhyun’s neck and rubbing gentle circles into his hipbones. He made the centifolia roses the star of the show, with snapdragons entwined throughout the crown. He lifted the crown to rest on Yixing’s black hair, and it suit him so perfectly.

He looked so beautiful beneath the cherry blossom tree. He smiled. “You’re a prince of the flowers now too.” He whispered, their noses nudging over one another’s. “I know this is sudden, but I’d like if you were to be my prince. I need to wed for the throne soon, and we have all the time in the world to get to know one another. I’ve already discussed this with my father, and it can be done.” Baekhyun’s heart shot up in his chest, he went to nod but a playful smirk appeared on his lips. “I can’t marry someone I’ve never kissed before.” Yixing chuckled, pressing his thin lips to the other pair of thin lips. Yixing tasted sweet in his mouth in the gentle fond sweet kiss, hands finding and holding one another close. Their smiles appeared into the kiss and shortly a faint happy giggle emitted from Baekhyun’s lips. He pulled away, just barely, nodding with his nose nudging faintly. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

* * *

 

Castle life was everything the prince of flowers, well now king of flowers, dreamed it to be and more. The beds were comfier than his cot, the gold crown suited him beautifully, silk jackets and robes, foods and he even managed to have the kitchen make him a commoner stew. He had Chanyeol and Jongin move into the castle, Chanyeol became knighted under the permission of Baekhyun. He was a chivalrous knight, perfect at his duties and performed them happily with no complaints.

It was the happiest he had ever seen his best friend. Baekhyun also hosted a ball for Jongin, and he did get to dance in the ballroom. Chanyeol and Jongin had the attention on them during that ball, their wedding was coming soon since Chanyeol proposed that night. The only thing Baekhyun didn’t like is that he lost his gardens, but soon the castle garden became one of his own. All his flowers took the main spot around the growing cherry blossom trees, climbing roses took their places in the green hedges, gardenias appearing in random places but didn’t seem out of place. Getting to know Yixing was easy since from day one they felt like two puzzle pieces matching one another seamlessly, they got along wonderfully. Baekhyun thought that kissing Yixing was better than being in the castle and watching the sunset down on the city below. Yixing had become a new dream that did come true.

He fixed the silver silk jacket on his body, looking at his black slacks on his body. The gold crown weighed heavily on his head, as much as he liked it, it was heavy. His husband approached him from behind, wrapping his arms from behind him and pressed soft kisses on the skin behind his ear. “You look marvelous, baby.” Baekhyun giggled nervously, leaning into Yixing with his hands gently gripping his wrists. “I’m nervous, we’re greeting the people, and this crown is uncomfortable today.”

Yixing laughed quietly in his ear but it wasn’t mocking, it was gentle and comforting. “They knew you as the prince of flowers, I think they should know you as the king of flowers too. Wear your crown of roses, you’ll feel better I love you.” Baekhyun hummed happily “I love you too.” Yixing pressed a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips before walking away. Baekhyun hesitantly grabbed the fresh crown he made and replaced it with the crown.

He joined Yixing now, walking out to the border of the castle where the people stood below him. The wind blew around them, but the crown stayed solid in his hair. He walked out, smiling as the crowd cheered for them, he waved to them down below as his eyes were watery. His dream had come true, he was a king now, a king with a crown of roses, the king of flowers. Yixing stopped them in the center, Baekhyun close by his side. “I’m Yixing, your king. And this is Baekhyun, who I’m sure you all knew, your other king. We promise to rule you all kindly, and oblige to what we can do for you.”

Baekhyun looked at him and whispered “may I speak?” Yixing nodded with a gentle assuring kiss to his cheek. His voice was loud and proud now, a grin on his lips. “I knew all of you, I worked with you all, selling flowers with a crown like this on my head. I know what you all need, and I can definitely make it happen. One thing I must say though, since I see dreams die within our kingdom far too often, my own dream died one day, but king Yixing brought it back to life. Dreams come true if you want them enough to do something to make it happen. I have a new dream, and my new dream is to be the best king you could all have. I am your king, and king of the flowers. You know me as both, and I’m honored to be both.” They all cheered, and Baekhyun leaned into Yixing, giving him a chaste kiss, a gentle nudge of the nose as they stared at one another fondly. “My king of the flowers, I love you.” Baekhyun giggled with hot cheeks that colored a red blush on his face. “I love you too, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cutest thing i think i've ever written. also, i did research, and apparently they had marriages within like 3 days of people meeting so thats why i did the marriage so quickly.


End file.
